harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The aftermath of the Courtroom Confrontation
Reeling from her worst defeat yet, Molly Wainwright seethes more about what she went through! Bill Wolff: "This...is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Advanced Formula Crest with Fluoristat. Fighting cavities is the whole idea behind Crest." It was the day after the blistering confrontation in the Harpers Falls municipal Courts. The participants were somewhat back to their normalcy, after the insanity of their lives. Velda Smithfield was sipping some tea, while she was looking over her computer screen. She was busily coordinating the schedule for the Harpers as was her job as their social secretary. Today, Michael had a stockbrokers meeting at Harper Industries; Michelle had a major meeting with the head of the SEC, she would be flying down to Washington for that; Marie would be manning the headquarters; Sheila and Allen were going out of town for the night; Dylan wasn't sure what his plans were, but he would call her when he knew. She sighed, and looked at her picture of Alexander Fenwick. It was taken during the time they were in Somerset by Anyssa. They had gone to the Marquette Inn and before they went in, Anyssa and Susie wanted a picture of them taken. "My dear," she said ruefully, "if you saw the schedule for the Harpers, I would daresay, you would not be sure of what to make of it. I am sure you have the same issues with George, but the Harpers are always on the go." She grinned, though, knowing she loved her job and couldn't forfeit the post. She loved the Harpers very much and her aim was to make their lives easier, however she could. Meanwhile, Molly Wainwright, disgusted and dismayed by her largest and most shattering defeat of all, sulked in the Super Max cell. Her dreams and the image that she attempted to cultivate among the people of this stupid hick town were completely destroyed by the truths that she was forced to hear. "A shame that this stupid hick town is a suburb of Boston," Molly screamed, "the people in this town are so dumb, maple syrup is faster than they are!" The nearest cell-block mate screamed back at her, "SHUT UP, WAINWRIGHT!" she yelled, "I am sick and tired of your badmouthing!" "I am tired of this town being run by those damned Harpers!" Molly screamed back, not caring, "they are NOTHING! They will ALWAYS be NOTHING! NOTHING! It is I who is the best and brightest! I am an honors graduate of their damned school! I don't care WHAT anyone else says, I won Woman of the year FOUR years in a row! These stupid people don't get it that I am sensational!" The cellmate shook her head, "Delusional twat!" she muttered in disgust. "I am NOT delusional!" Molly screeched, "And I am NOT a twat! I am WONDERFUL! I am the woman everyone wants to emulate, why can't you damn drecks understand me?!" "BECAUSE, Wainfilth," A harsh voice shot through the cell block, it was Steven Lennox, "there is NOTHING about you to understand! You are scheming, evil and vindictive.....and MORE than a bit crazy!" "Don't you mock me, you damn gay lover!" she screamed at him, "I am a moral American!" "You're absolutely immoral!" Steven Lennox shot back, "And don't you DARE say anything about my sexual orientation! I am in love with Cody Saxton, and there is NOTHING you can say to stop that!" "You stupid piece of SHIT! I'll kill you, you son-of-a-bitch!" Molly raged, lunging at him, "I'll kill you and I will have such a damn good time killing you so fucking dead that I will kill Cody right after I kill you and also have such a damn good time doing it too!" Vicki Brandington, who was with Steven, lunged at Molly, "You even DARE to consider laying a hand on my lover, you souless bitch," he said angrily, "and I will see to it that YOU are killed!" "Nobody can kill me!" Molly screamed in his face, "I am one thousand percent fantastic! None of you assholes can EVER hope to stop me!" "Someday," the cell mate shouted back, in defense of Steven, "someone will put a needed stop to you, and they will be given a medal!" Steven nodded, "That is so true," he said to the cellmate, "so worry not. She is a failure!" Molly stomped to her cot and started bawling. "Go to HELL, the whole boiling lot of you!" she howled. Steven laughed and so did the other cellmates on the cell block. As Molly howled in grief, Steven stormed down the hall. (Mid-break Announcement. Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls." Bill Wolff: "And now...the next part of Harpers Falls. This portion is brought to you by Prell Concentrate. The one with rich smooth lather, that makes your hair go from Flat to Fluffy." Dylan Corwin-Harper was relieved, although he was a bit sad. Had he had the right to banish that miserable wretch of a woman, things would be easier. However, that wench was locked up, and that was enough. Miserable slut, Molly Wainwright, Dylan thought angrily, She was found guilty, sent to prison; then she is perhaps cackling about what she did! I hate that woman! Alex came in, "You really hate that woman, don't you, honey?" he asked. Dylan nodded, "I really DO hate that old witch!" he said, "She made us look like idiots." "But she DID get busted and she is jailed for the rest of her life," Alex said, reasonably, "and with her in jail, she will never harm you or anyone else ever again." "I hope they keep her in," Dylan said, "I can't believe that it's a Super Max, and yet she busts out every time the whim hits her." "I think they will do so," Alex said confidently, "I talked with Anne, and they said that they are upgrading her cell to ultra high security!" With that, Dylan relaxed. "At least she will never bust out again!" "Nope," Dylan smiled, "we'll be happy." Back in the Law Enforcement Center, Molly was under total surveillance. She sulked in rage and fury. She tore around her cell. She basically had NO privileges. She was not allowed ANY contact with the outside world, she wasn't allowed ANY human contact; no TV, no lovely Computer; all her exercise was lapping around the cell with guards as her only audience. She couldn't even read a damned book! All her meals were that asinine mush! She was totally destroyed, but she still thought that she was wonderful. One day, she vowed to herself, her eyes glazing over to her delusions, I will make sure this whole damned town PAYS and pays DEARLY for what they have done to wonderful, sweet, gentle Molly Wainwright! They will NEVER recover from the fun and jokes I have planned for them all! And in the end, I, the wonderful, delightful Molly, will stand completely superior and this town will be FINISHED! However, nobody would ever let her live THIS defeat down. What will happen next? *How will Molly's defeat ring through the entire community? Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila